


Tinder, Kindling, Fuel, and Flame

by Onehand_Dram



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Oneshot collection, Possible Season 3 spoilers, Sign Language, may contain references to other works, will tag anything of note per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehand_Dram/pseuds/Onehand_Dram
Summary: Tinder, Kindling, Fuel, and Flame: all ingredients needed for a long lasting fire.A series of shorter works all ranging from canon, offshoot of canon, and any AUs.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gentle reminder that I'm not actively taking prompts at this time but there's always a possibility I'll vibe with any suggestions if it sparks inspiration. Thank you for reading <3
> 
>   
> Oneshot: Amaya convinces Janai to take a break.
> 
> **cw: mild use of swearing**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *they are not in an established relationship just yet. just friends with the beginnings of flirty undertones

A crumpled piece of paper flies through the air and Janai swats it away easily without looking up towards her offending company across the room. _“I told you I’d be finished shortly.”_

_“You said the same thing an hour ago and look how that’s progressed.”_

Another crumpled paper is lobbed and it follows its predecessor’s end - flung to the side with a quick flick of the wrist. _“An hour ago, I hadn’t noticed the missive from Queen Regent Opeli towards the bottom of this forsaken pile of documents.”_

Amaya shifts from laying angled on her back to a more rapt position, the concern darkening over her face. Janai takes note, soothing over any worries with, _“There’s nothing to worry about, Amaya. They’re only updates.”_

_“That’s good at least,”_ she signs, the tension from her body leaving as quickly as it had appeared. _“But what’s even better, is that that means you can forgo finishing writing out your reply. Just for a while.”_ Amaya grins, wriggling against the cushions.

_“Or I could finish out this letter and move onto the next missive that requires my attention.”_

A third projectile hurtles with devastating accuracy and it bounces off of Janai’s shoulder. She drops the quill and launches it back, smothering a smile at Amaya’s shocked expression.

The expression switches into one of roguishness and Janai braces herself for what may come. 

_“Fuck the letter. Opeli can wait.”_

A singular brow raises at the statement. _“Opeli is incapable of waiting and that’s a trait she and I happen to share. Besides, it’s easier to deal with this now than be swarmed by murders of crows carrying duplicates.”_

_“I’d have words with the Crow Master in the unlikely event that happened, you know.”_

_“Of course you would.”_ She continues scrawling out a reply only to duck a forth projectile and huff at annoyance at the cheeky grin Amaya still had plastered to her face. _“I swear on my oath as Sunfire Queen that if you throw one more damned ball at me, I will have you put back into the pit, Amaya,”_ Janai signs crisply, the hand movements strong and emphasized.

_“And it is my duty as Ambassador General to advise you in your time of need.”_ She waggles her eyebrows, unfazed at the threat. _“You need to take a break from your queenly duties. Stretch your legs. Mingle with your people.”_ Amaya’s demeanor softens. _“Can you even recall when your last visit to the market was?”_

Janai sighs at the statement, the fight ebbing out of her veins. _“Has it been that long?”_

Amaya nods, drumming her fingers against her belly.

“Shit,” She breathes out, staring down at Opeli’s impeccably creased letter. _“Just...let me finish this and then we can go, if we’re not dead on our feet by then.”_

_“Nope. I meant it when I said she can wait.”_

_“Amaya, it’s at least three more paragraphs, I can just-”_

_“You’ve been hunched over your desk four hours straight pouring over paperwork, your posture is atrocious, and it’s not even daybreak-- correction, we're at the point of daybreak, now that I’m getting a good look at the window.”_ Amaya’s nose scrunches in disapproval. _“You haven’t even touched your tea since it was last brewed and I don’t have to dip a finger in it to know that it’s gone bitter and cold.”_

Janai sends her a leveling stare over the desk, holding Amaya’s gaze unblinking before reaching over with her free hand to lift and chug the stale tea in one fell swoop.

Amaya’s nose wrinkles even further at the action and a look of playful disgust is thrown the Queen’s way. _“That was gross.”_

_“Tea is tea. And I quite like mine the same way I prefer my Ambassador Generals - silent and mindful.”_

_“Weak. This is how I know you need a break. Your attempts at sassing me don’t even land the same way; I'm just a touch disappointed.”_ Amaya slides off of the settee, smoothing the wrinkles out of her clothing and placing the Ambassador’s sash over her head to lay across her torso. _“Come on, Janai. Let's get out of here.”_

_“But this needs to get done, and I-”_

_“Nope. Time for some fresh morning air. You can get back to it after we snag some breakfast fit for night owls.”_ Amaya crosses the short distance, flicking the quill off the desk to clatter onto the floor, decisively ignoring the sharp glare that followed. _“Don’t make me haul you over my shoulder and carry your heavy ass the half mile down the corridors; I’ll be counting it as my morning workout.”_

Janai rolls her shoulders back and sighs, knowing her defeat has been imminent since Amaya had been petulantly tossing and turning on the sofa for the last hour. _“I’m going to pretend I didn’t just see your comment. And I wouldn’t be opposed to you carrying me, to be honest.”_ She cracks her neck and reaches for her crown, sliding her horns through the golden loops with experienced hands.

_“Oh, I know,”_ Amaya grins. _“But I also know you’d prefer not to let the guards outside your door think I’m whisking you off to my own bedchambers.”_ The smile evolves even wider when Janai shrugs with offbeat unconcern.

_“You spend so much of your time by my side, Amaya, going as far to keep me company through the darkest hours of night.”_ She slides the chair back, standing in such close proximity to the Ambassador General. _“And it happens so often that it may seem...suggestive.”_

Their gazes hold as they look to each other for a quiet moment, only breaking with the softest brush when Amaya takes a gracious step back to allow Janai more room.

_“Us spending time together at odd hours isn’t uncommon. How else am I to assist you with advice if I’m out of range of your sight?”_ Amaya winks, breathing a low chuckle when Janai rolls her eyes in response.

_“I would send for you, you imbecile.”_ The tossed insult lands soft, blunted by Janai’s teasing smile and glinting eyes. _“You’re capable of achieving sleep in your own bedchambers, instead of sneaking naps here in mine.”_

Amaya’s hand shoots up to her breastbone, stuttering back with an imagined injury. _“You wound me, my Queen. I can’t help the fact that your lounge is far more broken in and comfortable.”_

Janai snags her cloak from a nearby hanger, fastening the golden clasp at the shoulder as Amaya slips into her own.

_“If that’s the case, I’ll just have them swapped out and you can enjoy the small comforts from your own room.”_

_“You wouldn’t dare,”_ she regards Janai with a look that touches on mock betrayal. _“Besides...you’d end up missing my company.”_

They walk side by side to the doors, brushing elbows when Amaya slides a hand in front to open the threshold. The women offer a greeting to the Queensguard as they pass, ignoring the muted looks of bewilderment from the pair. 

It’s only when they’ve rounded the corridor and out of sight that Amaya nudges at Janai’s side to get her attention. 

_“Do you think they have bets on whether or not we just spend our extra time, you know...fucking -- like how former, embittered rivals are want to do?”_

Janai’s chest burns under her tunic and she focuses on keeping a steady walking pace, being mindful of not catching her feet on phantom snags.

_“Must you always be so crass?”_ She watches the proud, vexing smirk cross Amaya’s lips as the woman responds with a look that can only mean: _yes, and don’t pretend you hate it._

A minute passes in their walk before Janai deems it fit to answer.

_“The Queensguard do have a bet going, by the way. And frankly, the pot’s still a little low for my tastes...if that was ever to affect any outcome.”_

Amaya trips on nothing, coming to a stop in the hallway as she regards Janai -- who now has merely rotated one hundred eighty degrees and is walking backwards -- with a flabbergasted expression, eyebrows disappearing into her swept hairline.

_“Affect any outcome? What does that mean?”_

Janai merely shrugs her shoulders as she increases the distance between them.

_“Janai! What does that mean! What’s the pot at?”_ Amaya starts jogging after her and Janai can only laugh, knowing that she’s had the upper hand all this time. _“I’ll get that information out of you, just yet.”_

_“Your efforts will only prove fruitless.”_ She turns swiftly on her heel, switching back to her original stride. _“Pick up the pace, Amaya. The first stalls should be opening soon.”_

_“Yeah, yeah...we’ll swing by the tea stand first and get you a fresh cup before we decide on food. Any qualms with that, my Queen?”_

Janai offers a flash of a pleased grin at the suggestion. _“I’d have accepted nothing less.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Comfort care and palm kiss(es). 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3

Amaya regards the damaged swath of her palm in deep reflection as her left hand cradles and massages the sharp, herb-like scented balm into the tissue. The puckered and mottled skin is a grim sight without the covering of a leather glove, but seeing the scar brings a profound rush of fondness and peace.

Enduring the pain had been worth every second: from preventing Janai’s heedless death, to working together to support the future of every civilization on both sides of the Breach. It was one of the many actions that allowed them both to evolve further; acknowledging their histories and odd circumstances as former rivals to become _more_. 

And no matter their distance, Janai would always be a part of her. This scar was a keepsake, poetry found in between the lines of her unique imprint, burned onto both skin and soul. It was only fitting; Janai was the most extraordinary thing to ever happen to her in her thirty-six years of existence.

A movement at the bedchamber’s door catches her attention, relaxing when it’s the woman at the forefront of her thoughts that slips through the opening.

_“Kazi mentioned I might find you here after your meeting; said you took off in a hurry.”_ Janai walks further into the room, focusing on Amaya’s seated form on the bed’s edge. _“Scar being stubborn today?”_ She asks, eyebrows knit together in concern. 

Amaya pauses working at the flesh, nodding at the question. _“It’s just a little cold, is all. Hasn’t been this stiff in a while,”_ she reluctantly signs, grimacing at the deep soreness the movements bring. _“I just wanted a moment to get some of their ‘new and improved’ pain-relieving balm on before the next conference.”_

_“I could have the meeting rescheduled, if you wish it. We could set aside some time and take a bath, get an herbal soak in to aid relaxation.”_ She removes her Queen’s crown with a practiced motion, unclasping her spaulders and cape just as quickly before setting the items aside. _“Some uninterrupted time would be lovely, wouldn’t you agree?”_

_Fuck_. Amaya’s fingers drum against the bed sheets and she swears the temperature in the room climbs just a little higher. _“I wholeheartedly agree.”_ She worries her teeth at her lip, feeling the oncoming drop of regret. _“But much as I would love to give into the temptation, I’m the keynote speaker for this one. I can't willingly subject the people next to Ambassador Teva’s seat to how shrill her voice can be when opening a trade route is delayed again. I’ve seen their reactions - it’s pretty damn high. I’m surprised I couldn’t hear it, honestly.”_

_“My condolences to all of your associates,”_ Janai winces. _“I've heard the banshee shrieks from across the wing; I’ll admit - her lung capacity is impressive.”_

Amaya sighs, perfect posture slumping in defeat. _“I want to prevent another incident of her harassing our Crow Master, flooding our communication networks with calls of urgent meetings. Once as this meeting is taken care of, I’m whisking you away to the washroom and drawing that much-needed bath.”_

_“I look forward to it. But as the bath was particularly an intent to soak your hand…”_ Janai looks to the scar with a softened gaze, seemingly re-living its origin’s memory all in the span of a moment. _“May I?”_ she signs gracefully, slipping into Amaya’s space on bent knee at the following approval. 

Her touch is as thoughtful as it is tender when she cups the hand between her own, bringing it up to exhale prolonged warm breaths across the skin before pressing her thumbs into the taut flesh. 

The immediate pressure is enough to make Amaya groan and when her eyes slip closed to revel in the feel of it, Janai flicks her gaze upwards to observe the smallest of details scattered upon Amaya’s face. 

Fanning sweeps of her thumbs stretch out the palm on each stroke encouraged about a relaxed heaviness, Amaya’s forearm going limp atop her thigh. Firm circular motions pressed into the thick scar sparked a furrow to her forehead, but was smoothed upon repeated strokes between the tendons underneath. 

The intimacy in their closeness was a perfect blend of awestruck and maddening; the ability and permission to touch all deemed divine encounters that left them both breathless.

After several minutes with the hand becoming more pliable under the constant ministrations, Janai reverently closes eyes before lifting the scarred palm up to her lips to place a lingering, parting kiss. When she opens her eyes, she’s enraptured by the dream-like haze of comfort that Amaya radiates. _“How’s that feeling? A little bit better?”_

Amaya takes the time to flex her hand, clenching and expanding the fingers as far and wide as possible. _“Drastically better, thank you. You’re an absolute miracle worker,”_ she signs fluidly, and they both share a smile.

She reaches for Janai’s hands, laying slow, lasting kisses across each knuckle and delighting in seeing the blush bloom across Janai’s delicate collarbones. The dream-like fog of relaxation clears in an instant, giving way to a far more simmering fervor when her gaze follows the path of exposed skin. _“You know...I do believe you nicked my inner thigh during that one skirmish we definitely had that one time at the Breach.”_

_“Is that so, now?”_

Amaya nods imploringly, hooking a foot around Janai’s thigh to urge her closer. _“If we’re in the business of kissing burn scars, I think it’s only fair none of them feel left out.”_

_“Inner thigh, hm? I can’t imagine I would have aimed a slash there.”_ She allows herself to be pulled forward, settling comfortably in the space of Amaya’s bent legs. They’re in such proximity that Amaya needs to dip her gaze downwards to catch Janai’s hand movements. _“That would be so out of character for me - not enough tactics behind that action, you see.”_

_“Nope, it’s definitely there. Can’t remember which thigh it is for the life of me, though...”_ Amaya bites at the inside of her lip, feeling heat rush to her abdomen when Janai latches onto the motion. 

_“Then I suppose I need to inspect for any scars thoroughly.”_ Janai presses a single finger to Amaya’s breastbone, smirking as Amaya gives in easily, slowly laying back against the silk bed sheets. It’s a divine sight, indeed. The raw look of awe and unfiltered desire offered from below makes her shudder, heat racing through her veins. It’s an incomparable power, knowing she could undo Amaya’s composure with a single touch.

Her eyes rake down Amaya’s figure, sliding back up to affix her with a sly grin. _“What kind of queen would I be if I didn’t take care of the woman underneath me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's like cayenne-infused milk chocolate.  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> As always, deep love to all of you that take the time to read my fic(s) and comment! Your support and feedback means the world to me and highkey keeps the motivation going strong.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
